


Stoke The Fires

by PeriPeriwinkle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Control Over Magic Powers, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, pre-transition trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: Barry loves to go low and slow until Lup loses control.And Lup, despite her protests, loves it too.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Stoke The Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my good friend [Ine's](https://inedoodle.tumblr.com/) headcanon that Lup has set things on fire while in the throes of passion with her beloved, and I just loved the idea too much to let it pass. What can I say, I'm an Adoribull fan, and setting things on fire because the sex was overwhelmingly good is never going to be not incredible.
> 
> Also I love that dorks in love is a tag on AO3. we all have the same brain over here.

Lup wraps her arms around Barry’s neck, and in return Barry slides his hands in between the bed and her back, leaning down until he’s resting his body over hers. He knows Lup likes it, likes feeling the heavy weight of his torso above hers, the warmth of his skin, the softness of his belly against her. She pulls him closer and they kiss, slow and long, unhurriedly, Barry pulling back and pausing whenever Lup tries taking over to quicken the pace, then leaning back down once she gives in.

 _It's going to be one of these days, then_ , she thinks, sighing against his mouth and letting herself sink further into the mattress and pillows, and Barry grins.

He pulls away after several long minutes, Lup’s lips tingly from Barry’s five o’clock scruff, and moves to kiss the corner of Lup’s lips, then her cheek, her jaw, nudging her chin up with his nose to more easily reach her neck. He scrapes his teeth against a particularly sensitive spot before locking his lips onto it, knowing fully well that it drives Lup up the walls, and Lup hums, throwing her head further back to allow easier access, a hand tangling in Barry’s hair, scratching and pulling, _encouraging_. One of Barry’s hands move to cradle Lup’s face, the other coming up to cup her breast, his thumb running gentle loops around her nipple to contrast the almost painful bite he inflictes upon the spot he’s lavishing, and Lup moans, her grip tightening on Barry’s hair and making him groan. He soothes the spot with broad swipes of his tongue before going back to slowly kissing down her neck, over to her shoulder and clavicle, stopping every few inches to give special attention to a spot here and there with a nibble or a teasing swipe of his tongue, the hand on her face sliding down to cradle her ribs and hold the underside of her other breast.

Lup grows frustrated with the snail-pace Barry’s setting, but with a sigh she wills her body to relax, wills herself to enjoy the moment, focus on the small things. Lup has always been more brazen, more hurried with her ministrations; likes things rough and careless and strenuous. Likes when there’s desperate panting, clumsy tearing of clothes, rough touches that left marks behind. Barry, on the other hand, is all about low and slow. He enjoys the journey much more than the final destination, and he relishes in how he’s allowed to explore every inch of Lup’s perfect body, savours every second of it, marvels at every blemish, at every angle. Revels in it as if she’s a goddess and he’s but a mere subject, living only to serve and worship her.

Lup doesn’t exactly _dislike_ this, per say, but it makes her _impatient_. Her body grows warm under his ministrations, sometimes almost uncomfortably so, which in turn forces her to pay close attention to how that warmth make her insides flutter, makes her feel every inch of the shivers that run slowly down her spine, the liquid lava that spreads through her veins and make the tip of her fingers tingle and twitch involuntarily. One time she almost came just from these touches, just from these soft kisses and fluttering caresses, without Barry ever touching her dick at all, and it had made him unbearably smug. After that he relentlessly tried to recreate that moment, that _feeling_ of Lup squirming under him in desperation, whining with so much pent up bliss that she felt like she’d _burst--_

Until she did, of course.

The first time it happened it had been wholly unexpected.

Barry gasped, leapt out of the bed, and Lup, in her post-orgasm bliss, didn’t even notice anything was amiss until she felt water splashing over her hand and the side of her thigh. When she opened her eyes Barry had his trusty water bottle clutched in his fist, and a small grey puff of smoke was billowing up from the sheets on the spot where she had been holding on for dear life. She looked down at the black, charred hole in the sheets, and with a groggy, breathy voice, whispered:

“Whoops.”

Which sent Barry into a laughing fit, making him collapse onto the bed and clutch his sides as he moaned in laughter pains.

Now, whenever Lup sees him come into the bedroom, a water bottle in each hand, she knows exactly what he’s planning.

He intends to make her lose control completely.

And Lup would be lying if it didn’t fill her with a sort of masochistic anticipation every single time.

This time was much like all the others, although Barry seems to get better and better with each passing night. It’s only logical; he’s a smart man, and as such, he catalogues her every reaction, notes her every twitch, analyzes her every squirm. He knows what makes her scream and what makes her bite her lip to hold back the more embarrassing noises. He trails fluttering kisses down on her sternum, over the swell of her breasts, then up and around the areola of her nipple, finally sucking, gently at first, then hard, with a hint of teeth combined with the pinching of his other hand. Lup keens, back arching off the bed, but Barry quickly pulls away, changing to softly blowing cold air on the wet spot until Lup relaxes her body again and he can go back to peppering kisses all over her skin.

Barry takes his sweet time, makes sure to give both breasts equal attention, like a masseuse carefully caressing a client's hand in equal measure, one at a time. He then goes down, right from the center of her chest, following a line down her torso with peppering, fleeting kisses, and Lup sighs again, her legs bending and her toes curling in anticipation for what’s to come, at last.

And Barry, sweet, marvelous Barry, kisses her navel, then her hipbone, then her inner thigh, stopping there to inhale sharply, scent her, then lick at the thin, warm skin, the tip of his fingers caressing her sides, barely-there touches that seemed to light Lup’s senses on fire.

“Barry, _fuck_ ,” Lup moans, feeling her body tense like a violin string. Barry exhales, pulling back, his fingers still stroking her sides. Lup whines.

“ _Relax_ , Lup.”

“Easy for you to say,” she says, but takes a deep breath anyway, focusing on each and every muscle in her body until they’re all loose and pliant. Barry hums, fingers now down over her thighs, brushing against the peach fuzz of her sides.

“There we go, just like that,” he praises, then presses a kiss to her hipbone. “Just like that, babe.”

Lup can’t do much else other than lay back, then, and close her eyes. If she looks down she knows she won’t be able to relax, and if she doesn’t relax Barry will just stop _again_ , and she can’t handle that. She needs him, needs his touch, needs his love _right now_ , but she knows that complaining or squirming won’t get her anything, so she forces herself to maintain her focus on her breathing and the places where she feels Barry touching her skin, ever so softly.

Barry kisses down one of her legs, places a kiss on the back of her knee, down at the top of her foot, mirrors the gesture on the other leg. Just as Lup’s resigning herself to misery and suffering through gentle love, Barry nudges her erection with the bridge of his nose, kisses the base, and Lup gasps, arches off the bed, then remembers herself and relaxes back down, biting her lip as she does so. Barry hums, seemingly pleased, and Lup knows that he must have that look in his face, that soft smile of pure adoration, that blush in his pale cheeks, that tiny crinkle in the corner of his eyes. She can picture it with an astonishing accuracy in her mind’s eye.

She cannot handle how much she loves this man.

Barry’s tongue flattens over her length, and Lup inhales sharply, but leaves her body pliant, open. Barry takes that as an incentive and wraps his lips around it, licks like it’s a decidedly wonderful popsicle, then blows cold air onto it. A full-body shiver runs through Lup, and she allows herself to grab onto the sheets beneath her, making sure that her hands and fingers are the only tense thing in her body, hoping, _praying_ Barry won’t notice. But of course he does; of course he slips his hands over hers, lips still wrapped around her as he gently coaxes her knuckles out of their tense position, turns her hands upwards and allows his nails to graze down her wrist and palm until their fingertips are touching.

He sucks gently on his way back up, and Lup _keens_ , back arching off the bed.

Barry pulls away, and Lup sobs.

“Barry, _please_.”

Barry chuckles. Someone with an untrained ear might think it’s cruel, but Lup knows it’s fond. He’s amused, because he knows all of this frustrates her, but they wouldn’t be here in the first place if she didn’t enjoy it as much as she claimed to hate it.

“If you want more, Lup, you know what you have to do.”

Lup groans, turns her head and bites the pillow, annoyed. But she quickly sighs, furrows her brows as she wills her body to loosen up. This time Barry doesn’t even wait until she’s done completely uncoiling her muscles before getting back down and kissing the head of her erection, rewarding her with broad licks when his touch doesn’t cause her to tense up again.

And, just as before, it’s slow going. Barry splits his attention expertly, equally focused on what his lips and hands are both doing, kneading Lup’s thighs as he savours the taste of her skin, precome coating his tongue and the back of his throat, listening closely at the downright musical little noises she makes involuntarily. This continues for several long minutes as Lup steadily melts under his ministrations, the background buzz of arousal now a constant throughout her body, making her head fuzzy, her limbs heavy, the tip of her fingers tingly. After a while she doesn’t even have to concentrate anymore to keep her body pylant, and even though the pleasure begins spiking rather dangerously she just allows herself to sink into it, allows it to take over her, leaves her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open in constant bliss.

Barry hums, places a kiss on her inner thigh.

“You’re doing wonderfully, babe,” he whispers reverently, fingers pressing down over her sides and scratching her skin, and Lup moans in response.

“Barry...” She whispers, focusing again on remaining relaxed, but she feels the fires within her being stoked, and she whines at the sensation, both uncomfortable and blissful all the same. Relaxing means that she can’t stop the warmth spreading through her body, quicker and quicker with each passing second. She shifts on the bed, the mere sensation of her bare skin against the sheets seeming to light her nerves on fire, and Barry wraps his lips around her entire length with renowned gusto, his nose touching her pubes. Lup moans pathetically, feeling her fingers warm up as she presses them down against the mattress. “Barry, _fuck–_ Barry!”

He holds her hand then, and she tightens her fingers around his own almost on instinct as he hums around her, the vibrations sending yet another wave of shivers down her spineç she _screams_ at the sensation, the fire on the pit of her stomach now blazing, the veins in her body glowing and making sweat bead on Barry’s forehead.

“ _Ahhh_ , _fuckfuckfuck, Barry...!_ ” She howls, her voice hoarse as the sensations peak and boil over every single pore in her body in a burst of sensations that burns sparks of lights behind her eyelids, that tenses her thighs until they’re almost cramping, her back bending upwards and off the bed like a taut bow. Vaguely, on the back of her mind, Lup _knows_ she’d be unable to control her body’s reaction even if she tried, and at that exact moment she finds she doesn’t care.

And somewhere, something _explodes_.

Barry, amazing, steel-faced Barry doesn’t even flinch at the noise, fully focused on riding Lup through her orgasm, unhurried as usual, absolutely ravishing Lup until she slumps back onto the bed, breathing heavily and twitching erratically, all nerves in her body alight. She peers down just as Barry is patting a small patch of fire on top of the covers.

“What did I...?” She mumbles, and Barry crawls up her body and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll go check,” he says, but just as he’s about to leave the bedroom there’s a loud _thump thump thump_ against the door.

“ _Barold_ ** _fucking_** _Bluejeans_ ,” Taako screams from the other side, sounding royally pissed. “ _Boy,_ am I _glad_ for that permanent silence spell I put in the guest bedroom, but I don’t fucking _need_ to hear y’all being _nasty_ in there to know that one of you is to blame for my pie filling _boiling over and exploding in my fucking kitchen!_ I demand _answers!_ ”

Barry opens the door, just a crack, and Taako swears under his breath as he turns away after catching a glimpse of his sister in bed and Barry half-dressed and covered in sweat at the door.

“Istus _damn_ you both,” he mutters, carefully peeking at Barry’s face and Barry’s face only, and Lup bursts out laughing. “Are you fucking kidding me, Lup?! _Boiling pie filling!_ You’re fucking lucky I’d walked away to get something off the fridge or cha’boy Taako would’ve been calling our resident cleric _for third degree burns on his face_ right about now!”

“Uh...” Barry starts through the crack in the door, then gives Taako an awkward, sideways smile. “...sorry?”

Taako glares. “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” he agrees, then closes the door without waiting for a reply. Taako screams in frustration as he walks away, and Lup turns to her side, still laughing uncontrollably. Barry walks back to the bed and bends down to kiss her flushed cheek.

“Worth it,” he says, sending Lup into a second fit of giggles, and he lies next to her, wrapping her in his arms and basking along in her joy.

Taako might never let them live it down, but, well. No one said stoking a fire with love was ever a safe endeavour.


End file.
